


Dulces sueños

by Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Goku girl, Magia, Romance, Sorpresa, cambio de sexo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin/pseuds/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin
Summary: Si el sueño fuera (como dicen) unatregua, un puro reposo de la mente,¿por qué, si te despiertan bruscamente,sientes que te han robado una fortuna?Vegeta x Goko
Relationships: Female Goku/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Peleas y discusiones

**Author's Note:**

> El resumen contiene un fragmento del poema El sueño de Jorge Luis Borges, la razón por la cual lo escogí es debido a que es el más ideal para describir una parte circunstancial en esta obra.
> 
> Habrá un cambio de sexo en el personaje de Goku.

—¡¿Acaso tu entrenamiento es más importante que yo?!—gritaba enojada una peliazul en la Corporación Cápsula.

—Ya lo hablamos—respondió cortante el príncipe de los saiyajin.

—Vegeta, llevo mucho diciéndote que tenemos que hablar, pero tú no me quieres escuchar—le dijo irritada.

—Qué sea rápido—dijo ya resignado, pero sin abandonar su tono de voz grave y severo.

—Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, tenemos un buen hijo…—decía ya con un tono más dulce y calmado—. Pero deberías pasar menos tiempo entrenando y más tiempo con tu familia. ¿Recuerdas el viaje de hace un mes? Vi la expresión de Trunks, estaba muy feliz de que nos acompañaras, él te quiere mucho… Entiendo que tienes sangre guerrera y eso, pero soy tu mujer y él tu hijo, y necesitamos que estés con nosotros…

El saiyajin la miró desconcertado. Cerró los ojos con frustración mientras una venita se marcaba en su frente. Ambos adultos se encontraban sentados frente a frente en unas sillas del comedor; Bulma estaba bebiendo agua mientras que el príncipe sólo estaba ahí con los brazos cruzados.

—A Trunks lo estimo, después de todo es mi hijo y estoy orgulloso de él—dijo y ella sonrió, pero entonces el pelinegro abrió los ojos y la miró con un poco de desprecio—. ¡Pero tú ya no eres mi mujer!

—¡¿Qué?!—expresó indignada—. Me alegra que Trunks esté en casa de Goten para que no tuviera que escuchar qué clase de “hombre” eres, que además niega a su esposa—gritó molesta.

—Nunca nos casamos, maldita sea—su enojo se hacía evidente y su voz se oía un tanto distinta, como si estuviera conteniéndose en algo.

—¿O sea que por eso crees que puedes irte y acostarte con cualquiera? Dime algo, Vegeta, ¿acaso has estado con alguien o me has engañado?—le acuso harta ya de su actitud.

Vegeta comenzó siendo un guerrero frío y sanguinario, sin sentimientos. Pero entre ellos dos creció una “chispa” y, sin que nadie comprendiera cómo, terminaron juntos y tuvieron un hijo. Incluso aquel príncipe orgulloso se había sacrificado por ellos en aquella batalla contra Majin Buu. Pero ahora, las cosas iban empeorando, y cada día discutían cada vez más; Bulma siempre alegando que Vegeta sólo pensaba en entrenar, y el príncipe sólo respondía cortante para dar por finalizada la discusión e irse a quién sabe dónde.

—¡Contesta, Vegeta! ¿Acaso te has acostado con alguien? ¿Has visto a otra mujer?...

—¡Maldita sea!—gritó poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con fuerza, a tal punto de romperla. Bulma se puso de pie inmediatamente y se alejó, para evitar lastimarse—. ¡Si dije que ya no eres mi mujer es porque tú fuiste la sabandija que fue a revolcarse con alguien más!

Era demasiado, sus acusaciones habían ido demasiado lejos y ya no podía contener aquello que se estaba acallando. Ella lo miró con sorpresa y nerviosismo.

—N-no sé de qué m-me estás hablando—trató de sonar indiferente, pero su voz la traicionó.

—¿Ah, no?—dijo con sarcasmo—. Ahora no intentes negar que te revolcaste con ese insecto llamado Yamcha. Y lo hiciste aquel día en que me fui a entrenar a una isla desierta porque la cámara de gravedad se había descompuesto.

—Pero… ¿cómo lo supiste?

—¿Acaso creíste que sólo éramos guerreros a los que les gusta pelear? Todos nuestros sentidos están más desarrollados que los de los humanos. Cuando llegué, tenían sus aromas combinados, sentí repulsión y náuseas, pero no dije nada. No creí que me creyeras tan estúpido como para que no me enterara—le dijo y la vio con asco—. Preferiría mil veces juntarme con una sabandija de clase baja, que a seguir contigo. ¡Yo, el príncipe de los saiyajin, que tiene sangre real y pura, podría rebajarse a estar con una guerrera de clase baja! Imagina con esto qué tanto asco me habrás dado como para orillarme a decir esto…—dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes quiso decir algo—. No le diré nada a Trunks, como te dije, lo estimo mucho como para decirle la clase de mujer que tiene como madre… Pero tampoco pienso dejarlo contigo tanto tiempo. Tan sólo tenga la oportunidad, lo alejaré de ti y me lo llevaré conmigo—declaró y se fue.

Salió volando por una ventana que encontró abierta, alejándose hasta que llegó a una isla desierta. Comenzó a destruir montañas con esferas de energía, golpeaba todo a su paso, en un intento de liberar su frustración y su enojo.

—Maldita sea, lo único bueno de esa estúpida relación fue que nació Trunks—dijo molesto.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y comenzó a calmar su respiración, la cual estaba muy agitada. Se sentó en el suelo, y se puso a pensar en su hijo.

—Tarde o temprano se enterará…—murmuró con pesadez. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, pero alguien a quien menos quería ver apareció a su lado, provocando que su irritación ya estuviera al tope.

—¡Hola, Vegeta!—saludó aquel hombre vestido con ese dogi color naranja, apareció al lado del príncipe por medio de la tele-transportación.

—¡Maldita sea, Kakarotto, ya te he dicho que no aparezcas así!—le gritó. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda, para alejarse de él.

—Vegeta, ¿te sientes bien?—le preguntó de repente, dejando desconcertado al otro, con un pensamiento de “¿ _Cómo se dio cuenta?_ ”.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, insecto. Ahora, déjame en paz—escupió hacia un costado y continuó su camino.

—Está bien…—respondió. El saiyajin orgulloso sonrió de medio lado al creer que al fin lo dejaría tranquilo, pero entonces volvió a hablar con su infantil voz—. ¿Quieres entrenar?—propuso.

Lo pensó un poco, realmente necesitaba desahogarse, y no precisamente llorando en un rincón porque su mujer lo engañó. No, su sangre de guerrero lo estimulaba a la ira, al enojo, a liberar sus emociones en el campo de batalla, a pelear hasta que se quedara sin energías…

—Bien—respondió.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente y se lanzó contra él para darle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero era como si Goku ya se lo esperara, ya que desapareció antes de que siquiera lo tocara.

Ambos comenzaron así su entrenamiento, lanzando libremente sus ataques más poderosos. Vegeta sentía que su corazón estallaría de tanto coraje; realmente se había terminado enamorando de Bulma, pero ella cada vez fue volviéndose más exasperante, y ese amor se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, hasta el punto en que aquel engaño fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y que ahora aquel sentimiento se convirtió en odio.

—Vegeta, estás muy distraído, ¿seguro de que quieres continuar?—preguntó el de cabellera alborotada.

—No digas estupideces, yo te ganaré—le respondió molesto y se lanzó de nuevo contra él.

La constante lucha los estaba dejando exhaustos, sus ropas estaban algo desgarradas. Su cabellera rubia había aparecido ya desde hace rato, y sus poderes estaban casi al máximo. El menor no quería usar la fase 3 por el desgaste de energía, y porque le ganaría fácilmente al mayor, además de que así estaban las cosas más parejas.

El príncipe aprovecho la distracción del menor, quien había percibido un dulce aroma a comida. Voló velozmente hacia él, surcando los cielos a una velocidad considerable. Pero en ese transcurso de distancia pensó en aquel día en el que su mujer lo había traicionado.

Él se había ido a una isla a entrenar debido a que la cámara de gravedad estaba averiada, y cuando regresó, ahí estaba Yamcha, saliendo. Con su gran olfato pudo percibir que sus esencias estaban combinadas, lo cual únicamente pasaba cuando dos cuerpos se volvían uno solo en el acto sexual. Esperaba que su mujer le dijera algo, que confesara y que por lo menos se arrepintiera; pero no obtuvo nada aparte de silencio. Y eso sólo agravó la situación, ya que en sus constantes discusiones se reprimía para no echarle en cara eso que le hizo, pero hasta este día ya no pudo contenerse más y se había liberado.

Goku vio a Vegeta acercarse, pero lo vio como “ido”, creyó que era una trampa, así que acortó la distancia que quedaba entre ambos y le dio un fuerte puñetazo, el cual lo mandó a impactarse contra el suelo, formando un gran hoyo.

— _Oh, no_ —pensó al ver a Vegeta en el suelo—. _Si hubiera sido una trampa, hubiera reaccionado_ —pensó.

Se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo del príncipe, y pudo ver que estaba inconsciente. Lo intentó reanimar, pero no despertaba.

— _Bulma me va a matar_ —pensó asustado.

Lo cargó en sus brazos y usó la tele-transportación para llegar a la C.C. Vio ahí a su esposa, frente a sí, y ella inmediatamente lo regañó.

—Goku, mírate. Ahora mismo vas a ir a casa y te vas a cambiar esas ropas sucias—le gritó sin percatarse del cuerpo que llevaba en brazos.

—En un ratito, Milk. Vine a traer a Vegeta… Uhm—explicó, pero entonces vio a su amiga llorando—. Bulma, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, Goku—se limpió las lágrimas y levantó la mirada, vio al príncipe y se acercó preocupada—. ¿Qué le pasó a Vegeta?

—Estábamos entrenando, pero estaba como distraído. Entonces lo golpeé, pero no pudo reaccionar y cayó inconsciente—dijo.

—Tráelo, por favor—pidió.

Lo guio hasta una habitación, donde lo pudo depositar sobre la cama. Ella lo examinó cuidadosamente.

—Si se golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, puede que tarde hasta semanas en despertar—le explicó—. Vegeta es fuerte, yo creo que estará bien, no te preocupes—le dijo para tranquilizarlo al ver su expresión.

—Gracias, Bulma… Pero, ¿tú sabes por qué estaría así?

—Nos vamos a separar—dijo con un poco de dolor—. Goku, iré al laboratorio a hacer unos estudios. Milk me dijo que ya se iba a hacer sus compras. Si quieres puedes quedarte para ver si Vegeta despierta—salió de la habitación y los dejó solos a los saiyajin.

El guerrero de clase baja se quedó viendo a ese príncipe, con cierta preocupación.

—Yo sé que saldrás adelante, Vegeta. Recuerda el honor de los saiyajin, la fuerza. Tú me lo dijiste. Así que sé fuerte... por favor—murmuró.

Pero ahora, el orgulloso guerrero se encontraba inconsciente, tan vez soñando. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y sus ojos cerrados, pero luego los apretó con fuerza, como si algo le incomodara o le causara dolor. Seguía ahí, dormido, así que la pregunta era, ¿qué estaba soñando?


	2. Magia inesperada

_Todo era un completo desastre, el cielo estaba cubierto de grisáceas nubes y los suelos estaban destruidos. Cuerpos sin vida yacían en todo ese territorio; niños, jóvenes, mujeres, ancianos… toda la población de ese planeta había muerto. Los tres responsables de ese cometido sonreían maléficamente al ver el resultado de su esfuerzo._

_Subieron a sus naves, y luego de un largo recorrido atravesando galaxias y constelaciones, llegaron a su destino. Se dirigieron a un lugar, atravesando primero lúgubres pasillos. Finalmente, cruzaron una enorme puerta y entraron a una sombría habitación, en la cual solamente había otros tres hombres._

_Al estar frente a ellos, hicieron una reverencia y se quedaron con la rodilla flexionada y apoyada en el suelo._

_—Gran Freezer, acabamos de regresar del planeta A-J-456-I. Exterminamos a todos los habitantes de ese lugar—dijo con sumo respeto aquel pelinegro con cabellera en forma de flama._

_—Ya veo…—susurró ese sujeto que semejaba a una lagartija blanca—. ¿Y por qué demoraron tanto?_

_—¿Eh? Sólo tardamos dos días—exclamó otro hombre, éste tenía cabellera sumamente larga._

_—Dodoria, ¿cuánto te habrías tardado en cumplir la misión?_

_—Sólo un día, señor Freezer—respondió._

_—¿Y tú, Zarbon?_

_—Solamente medio día…_

_—Entiendo… Bien, saiyajin, pueden retirarse—les dijo con un tono un poco despectivo._

_Las quejas por parte de dos de los guerreros con cola de mono no se hicieron esperar, alegando que querían algo a cambio de su esfuerzo, pero tan sólo recibieron más comparaciones por parte de los dos subordinados favoritos del de piel blanca._

_De un momento a otro, el príncipe Vegeta se encontraba solo junto al lagarto, no entendía cómo había ocurrido eso, todo sucedió inexplicablemente. Además, su entorno había cambiado, y ahora el espacio que los rodeaba era aún más escalofriante. El emperador del universo se reía, prácticamente, en su cara._

_—No eres más que una vergüenza de guerrero. ¿Y así dices ser un príncipe?—su risa aumentaba—. No eres más que un mono estúpido._

_Quería ir y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil, sólo le quedaba escuchar las humillantes palabras que el otro pronunciaba._

_—Sí, un simple mono estúpido—esta ocasión alguien más fue quien habló. El pelinegro conocía perfectamente esa voz femenina, esa que antes fue muy dulce y ahora sonaba fría y llena de desprecio._

_La mujer peliazul apareció justo a un lado del emperador. Ambos reían, como si haber humillado a aquel orgulloso guerrero fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Ahí, frente a frente, carcajeaban, sabiendo que él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo…_

El príncipe despertó e inmediatamente se incorporó para quedar sentado. Sus manos le dolían un poco, como si hubiera estado empuñándolas con gran fuerza por horas.

—Vegeta, me alegra que despertaras—aquel pelinegro de cabellera alborotada estaba ahí, en esa habitación, quien parecía haber estado sentado sobre aquella silla desde hace ya tiempo—. Llevabas inconsciente desde la mañana, ya casi son las siete—le dijo.

Fue ahí cuando el mayor recordó lo ocurrido ese día, pero sobre todo el incidente a la hora de su entrenamiento.

—Kakarotto, eres un idiota—le dijo molesto.

—Vegeta, en serio lo siento. No fue mi intención dejarte inconsciente, fue un accidente—se disculpó con gran sinceridad.

—Imbécil—murmuró. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, para dirigirse a otro lugar donde no estuviera ese exasperante hombre.

— _Por lo menos ya está un poco mejor_ —logró escuchar ese último susurro por parte de él antes de salir—, _aunque no está del todo bien. Creo que su pelea con Bulma le afectó mucho…_

***

La semana había pasado, y Vegeta se dio cuenta, gracias al ki, que Goku, siempre que iba a la Corporación Cápsula a buscarlo, probablemente para entrenar, pero él no se encontraba en ese lugar, se había ido lejos, a un lugar que ni siquiera Bulma sabía. Y, para evitar ser encontrado por personas molestas, tales como el idiota de Kakarotto, había ocultado su presencia.

***

Vegeta estaba recostado en el suelo, viendo hacia el cielo. Recordaba ese lugar con gran orgullo, ahí fue donde su hijo del futuro llegó y demostró su fuerza, aniquilando a Freezer, transformado en súper saiyajin. Seguía pensando que lo único bueno de toda esa relación fue su hijo, un guerrero que superó la fuerza que él tenía a su misma edad.

Pero como llevaba ahí desde el amanecer, su cuerpo imploraba algo de alimento. Comenzó a volar, elevando casi nada su ki, dirigiéndose a una isla cercana, donde había un río. Lo primero que pensó fue en atrapar un pez enorme. Y eso iba a hacer, de no ser que otra vez esa presencia tan molesta apareció a su lado.

—¡Hola, Vegeta!—saludó sonriente.

—Kakarotto, ¡¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no aparezcas de ese modo?!—le gritó.

—Pues…—empezó a contar con sus dedos—, en lo que va del mes me lo has dicho ya dieciocho veces… y eso que apenas vamos a día once—dijo y se rascó nerviosamente la nuca.

—Eres un idiota—le dijo enojado.

—¡Ay, Vegeta!—hizo un puchero—. Se me hacía muy raro que ocultaras tu ki por tanto tiempo, y que no entrenaras. Como Milk fue a hacer compras y Goten está con Trunks pensé en que tú y yo podríamos entrenar, pero no sabía dónde encontrarte. Siempre que voy a la Corporación Cápsula Bulma me dice que no estás…—comenzó a decir, pero el príncipe, a cada palabra, mostraba aquella venita en su frente aún más marcada.

—¡Lo que haga o no, no es de tu incumbencia!—inmediatamente dijo enojado.

—Vegeta, sé que me odias… pero estoy preocupado por ti, ¿estás bien? Ya sé que tú y Bulma están peleados y que no quieres ir a dormir a tu casa… pero que hayas ocultado tu ki y que no hayas entrenado me decía que algo andaba mal…—le explicó.

—Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, insecto…. Ahora, ¡déjame en paz!

—Pero… ¿No crees que abandonar a una mujer débil como Bulma es peligroso?

—Kakarotto, te plantearé una pregunta, y quiero que la contestes con toda sinceridad, ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan idiota como para no saber la respuesta… ¿Qué harías si tu mujer tuviera sexo con otro a tus espaldas?—le cuestionó.

—Pues… ¿sexo era lo mismo que hacer el amor, ¿verdad?—preguntó con confusión, el mayor sólo se frustró más por su ignorancia.

—Sí, idiota

—Creo que ya no podría seguir con ella como esposo… Aunque podríamos seguir siendo amigos—le respondió con tal expresión en su rostro que parecía completamente sincero. Aunque, viniendo de alguien como él, era lo más probable.

—¡¿Te das cuenta de las estupideces que dices?!—exclamó exaltado por semejante respuesta a su pregunta.

Una discusión dio inicio ahí. Por un lado, el corazón inocente de Goku y su nobleza impedían que encontrara algo de malo en que, si terminara una relación aunque sea por un engaño, las partes no pudieran continuar como amigos. Por otro lado, Vegeta intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón de que, luego de un engaño la confianza se pierde para siempre y que se tomaría como que fue humillado o una pérdida de tiempo, una simple burla.

—¡Ya basta!—dijo desesperado—. No pienso seguir discutiendo con un idiota.

El mayor veía al menor con furia, mientras que el más alto seguía con una mueca de confusión por lo hablado hace unos minutos. De un momento a otro, ambos voltearon hacia un costado, tras sentir una presencia, algo diminuta, pero cercana a ellos.

Y ahí vieron a un sujeto de piel verde, muy bajito, y de apariencia familiar. En primera instancia creyeron que era Babidi, aquel mago que había despertado a Buu, pero después se percataron de que no era así.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¡Contesta!—le dijo de mala gana el príncipe.

—Soy Bebidi… Sé que ustedes son amigos de los guerreros que mataron a mi hermano—dijo y rio de una manera extraña—. Y ahora pagarán por ello—colocó sus manos frente a sí, con la palma señalándolos—. E investigado distintos conjuros, y hecho algunos tratos… Ahora sí sufrirán…

Ninguno de los dos saiyajin parecía inmutarse, como si no les impresionara en lo más mínimo las palabras que el otro pronunciaba. Los pelinegros empezaron a levitar, y luego se separaron uno del otro. El de cabellera en forma de flama estaba de brazos cruzados, mientras que el menor estaba un poco ansioso por ver la magia del otro, para saber si era mejor que Babidi o un simple principiante.

—Josei ni jibun o henkan shimasu ¡Tatara tá!—dijo.

Sus manos habían seguido apuntando hacia el frente, dejando de señalar a los pelinegros.

Pero, a pesar de ello, pareciera que no era necesario y que su conjuro había hecho efecto.

La razón era que un brillo era desprendido del cuerpo de Goku, impidiendo verlo bien. El príncipe no le tomó importancia, se colocó un poco más adelante, de modo que le diera la espalda. Aquel resplandor cesó, pero no volteó, después de todo no le interesaba.

—Vaya… creo que me equivoqué en la pronunciación…—dijo al ver el resultado. Se puso pensativo, ignorando al guerrero que tenía en frente.

—¡Hey! Sabandija...—dijo. El mago se estremeció por completo al escuchar esa grave y ruda voz, además de que lo tenía a tan sólo dos metros de distancia.

—¡Aigh!…—no podía pronunciar palabras debido a aquel temor que lo invadió.

—No eres más que una basura inútil—le dijo despectivamente. Formó una bola de energía y se la arrojó, exterminándolo y convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

Bajó y sus pies tocaron el suelo. Sonrió de medio lado, al menos pudo liberar un poquito de tensión al haber asesinado a ese ser.

—Creo que no era buen mago, no me siento diferente—dijo con tono de desinterés, aunque con un poco de desilusión.

—Sólo era un insecto inservible—dijo con desdén.

Pero entonces el príncipe se percató de algo que lo dejó extrañado. Esa voz no era la del Kakarotto que conocía, ésta sonaba distinta. Lentamente dio media vuelta, deseando que haya escuchado mal y que esa “femenina” voz que oyó sólo fuera una mala jugada de su mente a causa de cómo se había malpasado la semana.

Pero no…

Tan sólo observó la figura que tenía en frente su quijada prácticamente tocó el suelo por la sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y todo su ser estaba sorprendido. Observaba detenidamente a la persona que estaba de pie ahí, sin poder articular ni una sola palabra.

—Vegeta, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?—preguntó sin darse cuenta de nada.

La expresión que tenía el príncipe no cambiaba, por lo que se preocupó un poco.

—Me estás asustando, ¿qué tengo?—preguntó.

De nuevo el silencio. Pudo ver cómo el mayor intentaba decir algo, pero tan sólo no le salían las palabras de la boca. Con un poco de angustia se acercó al río cercano, para verse en el reflejo de la cristalina agua.

Tan solo lo hizo, un grito, que provocó que las aves cercanas volaran despavoridas, salió de su garganta.

Y todo por lo que vio en ese reflejo suyo…


	3. Reacciones

Las aves salieron volando al escuchar semejante grito. El príncipe, luego de escuchar aquel alarido, pudo salir de aquel estado de shock.

—¡Vegeta! ¡Mira lo que ese sujeto me hizo! ¡Me convirtió en mujer! ¡Ahhh!—decía gritando y corriendo de un lado a otro, luego se detuvo y colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza—. Bueno, no importa—dijo tranquilamente.

Vegeta se cayó de espaldas al escuchar eso. Al estar en el suelo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al ver que a esa sabandija le había parecido buena idea salir de su casa sin camisa o algo que cubriera su torso. Desvió la mirada al observar esa escena.

—¿Vegeta, qué haré?—su voz era demasiado femenina, no aguda y chillante, sino cálida y cautivadora; sus ojos negros eran muy brillantes y adornados con largas y rizadas pestañas; y su cabello conservaba la forma alborotada, con unos cuantos mechones que iban hacia arriba y otros hacia abajo. Su cuerpo era esbelto y su cintura marcada, y en cuanto a sus brazos, éstos habían perdido toda esa musculatura y ahora eran más delgados. ¡Y ni hablar de las curvas de una mujer! Que con ese hechizo habían aparecido todas…

—…—no decía nada, simplemente miraba hacia otro lado, sintiendo su rostro ardiendo.

—¿Mhm? Vegeta, ¿por qué estás todo rojo?—preguntó al percatarse de que su tez estaba en color carmín. Se acercó a él y colocó su mano sobre su frente—. No tienes fiebre, ¿o sí?

—Quítame tus sucias manos de encima—le dio un manotazo para alejarse su extremidad de él, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

—Tal vez debería hablar con Bulma, es muy inteligente, de seguro pensará en algo.

El príncipe, al escuchar ese nombre, no pudo evitar sentir cierta ira en su interior, recordando aquella ocasión en la cual llegó a su casa y, en su propia cama, estaba impregnado el olor de las dos esencias unidas. De cómo cínicamente su esposa muchas veces le sugirió tener relaciones luego de eso y él, por puro orgullo, se las negaba, pero sin decir nada acerca de lo que ya sabía, intentando darle una última oportunidad para confesar su cometido y arrepentirse y, muy posiblemente, poder perdonarla por esa última gota de amor que sentía por ella.

Volteó a verla y suspiró desganado, ahora lo importante era regresar a su rival a la normalidad para tener con quién entrenar. Además, le parecía humillante la manera tan fácil en la que lo vencieron, considerando las muchas peleas que tuvieron: ellos, contra Freezer, contra Cell, contra Majin Buu… Contra guerreros muy poderosos del universo, y un simple hechizo ahora lo tenía en ese estado.

Miró hacia el césped y alzó sus cejas. De nuevo frunció el ceño, sonrió con malicia y dijo:

—Es increíble que te vencieran tan fácil, Kakarotta…

Ella simplemente frunció el ceño con molestia. Pero, en lugar de decirle algo, sólo suspiró y sonrió de medio lado. Vegeta era muy obstinado y molesto, pero que ahora sonriera un poco era bueno, después de lo que pasó él llevaba un gran pesar dentro de sí. Sí, era muy extraña la manera de sonreír que tenía, e incluso estaba mal lo que lo hacía hacerlo, pero le confortaba poder verlo así, no era fácil ver a su compañero de peleas tan decaído, vulnerable, tan débil…

Colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, sin importarle la desnudez de su torso, después de todo, ¿acaso tenía algo de malo eso? Siempre había vivido con inocencia, incluso aún la conservaba, cosa característica de sí.

Pero al hacer esto, su cuerpo se estiró un poco, y la parte inferior de su gi naranja, al haber sido su cuerpo reducido, ahora le quedaba sumamente grande, por lo que cayó al suelo junto con su ropa interior. Ella vio al suelo y simplemente dijo con voz divertida:

—Vaya, mi ropa ya no me queda.

Si bien apenas había vuelto a la normalidad, ahora su rostro regresó a aquel tono carmesí junto con el calor de su sangre fluyendo en su cara. Le parecía que no tenía vergüenza alguna, pero esto ya era demasiado. Meditó algunas cosas en silencio unos segundos, y luego cayó en cuenta de algo, o al menos eso pensó la pelinegra, puesto que el príncipe había hecho una mueca de sorpresa luego de haberse quedado pensativo unos momentos.

Vegeta se acercó a ella, se arrodillo y tomó el pantalón naranja junto con la ropa interior, empezó a deslizarla hacia arriba y se la ajustó a la altura exacta; con aquel lazo azul ató a su cintura la ropa, de modo que no volviera a caerse, al estar en esa posición no dejaba de ver hacia abajo, intentado evitar dirigir su mirada a sus nuevas complexiones.

Al terminar, volteó hacia arriba, y pudo darse cuenta de que su estatura se había reducido unos centímetros, y ahora estaban ambos a la par. Ella lo veía con un poco de sorpresa, pero con una sonrisilla cálida. El príncipe también pudo observar el brillo de su mirada, y esa sonrisa tan resplandeciente. Sacudió su rostro y se alejó dando media vuelta.

—Gracias, Vegeta—le dijo.

El príncipe se empezó a quitar la parte de arriba de su spandex azul, se lo arrojó y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente.

—Ponte eso, no seas vulgar andando por ahí desnuda—dijo con voz grave.

Acató la orden y se colocó esa ropa, la cual, por el material que estaba hecha, le quedaba ajustada. Sonrió un poco y volteó a verlo.

—Gracias. Aunque es rara la manera en la que me estás hablando. Es como si te hubieras acostumbrado ya a esta forma…

—Hmph—hizo ese sonido y empezó a levitar—. Deja de decir tonterías y vayamos de una buena maldita vez a que te regresen a la normalidad—dijo con voz grave.

—Sí—reunió su ki en las plantas de sus pies, y empezó a levitar, pero a los pocos centímetros de despegar del suelo, cayó—. ¿Eh?—lo intentó de nuevo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

—¿Por qué demonios te quedas ahí?—gritó el príncipe, quien levitaba a unos treinta metros de altura.

—No puedo volar, Vegeta—gritó. El pelinegro descendió rápidamente.

—¿Cómo que no puedes volar?

—Sí. No puedo…

—Hmph Lo más probable es que tu energía se haya desestabilizado…—dedujo.

—Bueno, no importa… ¡Nube voladora!—llamó a su vieja compañera de viajes y se subió en ella—. Vamos con Bulma para que nos ayude, Vegeta—le dijo sonriendo. La nube amarilla comenzó a irse a gran velocidad, por lo que el saiyajin de clase alta emprendió vuelo y los siguió a la misma velocidad, a unos cuatro metros de distancia.

Mientras surcaban los cielos, recordó de la discusión que tuvo con su mujer la otra ocasión.

_—Dime algo, Vegeta, ¿acaso has estado con alguien o me has engañado?—le acusó su mujer harta de su actitud._

_El príncipe no decía nada, sólo estaba callado._

_—¡Contesta, Vegeta! ¿Acaso te has acostado con alguien? ¿Has visto a otra mujer?..._

_—¡Maldita sea!—gritó poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con fuerza, a tal punto de romperla. Bulma se puso de pie inmediatamente y se alejó, para evitar lastimarse—. ¡Si dije que ya no eres mi mujer es porque tú fuiste la sabandija que fue a revolcarse con alguien más!_

_Era demasiado, sus acusaciones habían ido demasiado lejos y ya no podía contener aquello que se estaba acallando. Ella lo miró con sorpresa y nerviosismo._

_—N-no sé de qué m-me estás hablando—trató de sonar indiferente, pero su voz la traicionó._

_—¿Ah, no?—dijo con sarcasmo—. Ahora no intentes negar que te revolcaste con ese insecto llamado Yamcha. Y lo hiciste aquel día en que me fui a entrenar a una isla desierta porque la cámara de gravedad se había descompuesto._

_—Pero… ¿cómo lo supiste?_

_—¿Acaso creíste que sólo éramos guerreros a los que les gusta pelear? Todos nuestros sentidos están más desarrollados que los de los humanos. Cuando llegué, tenían sus aromas combinados, sentí repulsión y náuseas, pero no dije nada. No creí que me creyeras tan estúpido como para que no me enterara—le dijo y la vio con asco—. Preferiría mil veces juntarme con una sabandija de clase baja, que a seguir contigo. ¡Yo, el príncipe de los saiyajin, que tiene sangre real y pura, podría rebajarse a estar con una guerrera de clase baja! Imagina con esto qué tanto asco me habrás dado como para orillarme a decir esto…—dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes quiso decir algo—. No le diré nada a Trunks, como te dije, lo estimo mucho como para decirle la clase de mujer que tiene como madre… Pero tampoco pienso dejarlo contigo tanto tiempo. Tan sólo tenga la oportunidad, lo alejaré de ti y me lo llevaré conmigo—declaró y se fue._

Suspiró, pensando cómo iba a afrontar tener que volver a ver a esa exasperante mujer de nuevo luego de lo ocurrido. “Lealtad”, fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Cuando era niño, se le había enseñado dos tipos de lealtades, la dirigida a la realeza, y la de pareja. Sabía de sobra que al rey había que serle fiel hasta la muerte. Pero en el caso de las relaciones, Bulma había sido su primera pareja, por lo que no estaba muy seguro de qué es lo que debía hacer, sólo pensaba en serle “leal” y no mirar del mismo modo a alguien más. Y lo había cumplido, jamás pudo serle infiel o pensar en otra, se había incluso enamorado de ella.

Un minuto…

Si se había enamorado de ella, ¿cómo es posible que ahora casi la odiara?

¿Acaso… no era amor de verdad?

Si se suponía que cuando un saiyajin ama es para siempre, entonces…

¿Entonces no la amaba?

— _Entonces… ¿fue sólo territorialismo?_ —pensó luego de meditarlo mientras volaba. Levantó la mirada y vio a aquella persona sentada encima de esa nube amarilla que iba haciendo vueltas y giros raros.

Se le quedó viendo unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, por lo que desvió la mirada.

 _—¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verla?_ —murmuró—. _Recuerdo que Nappa había dicho algo cuando era niño sobre una cosa que hacía siglos que no se presentaba, y que dudaban que existiera. Me pregunto, ¿será por la cosa esa del Unmei no ai?_ —pensó con ciertas sospechas. Ella lo vio y le sonrió, así que simplemente vio hacia abajo intentando distraerse—. _No, jamás. Imposible. Debo estar volviéndome loco. Esa maldita basura no existe._ Pero, ¿por qué no podía dejar de verla? —Vegeta, perdón por hacerte acompañarme, sé que no quieres ver a Bulma—se disculpó sinceramente. —No importa, después de todo necesito a alguien con quien entrenar ahora que no puedo usar la cámara de gravedad. Sólo te advierto que me volveré más fuerte que tú—declaró. Ella sonrió, tomando por entendido una disculpa, aunque por dentro seguía sintiéndose mal. Y el príncipe lo sabía, pero por su orgullo no dijo nada más, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo sabía que debía decirle algo más que eso, puesto que sí, la culpa más bien la tenía Bulma, no ella, y él era quien sentía aquel odio… pero no lo hizo, sólo siguió volando, ambos ya en silencio el resto del trayecto.


	4. Más inconvenientes

—Vegeta, ¿qué has hecho estos días que estuviste desaparecido?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Nada que te interese—como el buen príncipe arrogante que era, soltó esas palabras con cierto desprecio.

—Oye, una vez que todo regrese a la normalidad, ¿tú y yo podríamos entrenar? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, y realmente estoy esperado volver a pelear contigo…—mencionó.

—…—no dijo nada. Sólo estaba callado. Y es que, ¿qué podría decirle? Es más que obvio que quería volver a entrenar a su lado, pero no se encontraba en su mejor estado y condición.

Su mente estaba llena de dudas y de conflictos internos, sabía que si volvía a entrenar, lo más probable es que se distraiga de nuevo y vuelva a recibir un ataque que lo deje inconsciente.

Llegaron a la Corporación Cápsula, y aterrizaron frente a la puerta principal. Entraron y caminaron por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al laboratorio. Ahí el príncipe se detuvo.

—Entraré yo primero, la pondré al tanto de la situación y después te avisaré cuándo entres… ¿está claro?—ordenó.

—Sí, Vegeta… —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Espera aquí—entró y la mujer, que tecleaba rápidamente en el computador, volteó a verlo. Una mueca de sorpresa apareció en su rostro.

—¿Vegeta?, ¿qué haces aquí?—se puso de pie y se acercó a él—. No me digas que piensas discutir la custodia de Trunks…—dijo y frunció el ceño—. ¡No dejaré que te lleves a mi hijo sin…!

—¿Acaso nunca cierras la boca?—interrumpió frustrado, mientras aquella venita en su frente se sobresaltaba. La mujer calló—. Vine porque le pasó algo al idiota de Kakarotto…—dijo y desvió la mirada—. Técnicamente, él ya no existe…—agregó.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Goku está bien?—preguntó alarmada.

—¡Hola, Bulma!—saludó asomándose detrás del príncipe.

La mujer, al verla, se sorprendió demasiado. Soltó un grito, y retrocedió espantada. Tropezó y cayó sentada, lentamente levantó su mano, señalándola con su dedo índice, en su rostro seguía aquella expresión de susto, su mano temblaba notoriamente.

—T-tú… p-pero… p-pero…—puso sus ojos en blanco y se dejó caer hacia atrás, desmayándose.

—¡Maldita sea!, ¿qué te dije, Kakarott…?—dijo enojado dirigiéndose hacia ella.

—¿Kakarott? ¿Qué no era Kakarotta?—dijo y se rascó la cabeza.

—Pff, veo que es demasiado para tu pequeño cerebro…—dijo con tono despectivo—. Ambos términos son correctos, así eran los nombres en Vegita…—dijo girando su rostro a un costado.

—Bueno, Vegeta, no es por nada, pero…—empezó a reír nerviosamente—. Creo que deberíamos despertar a Bulma, o por lo menos ponerla en una cama, no dejarla tirada en el suelo…

—Hmph, hazlo tú—se acercó a la silla en la que antes estaba la peliazul y se sentó.

La pelinegra suspiró y se acercó a la de ojos turquesa. La cargó en sus brazos y la dejó sobre la camilla que había ahí dentro, Vegeta sólo observaba la escena. Luego la de cabello alborotado se giró hacia él mientras estiraba sus brazos.

—Me cansé sólo de haberla llevado unos metros… ¿Será que realmente se alteró mucho mi energía?—dijo.

—Es lo más probable, te golpearía con gusto para averiguarlo…—dijo desinteresadamente.

—¡Vegeta! —hizo un puchero.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, insecta? Todo por tu maldita culpa, ¡te dije que esperaras!

—…—seguía con la misma expresión, sus mejillas estaban infladas y su ceño levemente fruncido.

Vegeta suspiró y decidió ignorarla. Volteó a ver al techo, y luego cerró los ojos.

**_POV Vegeta_ **

_Debería estar entrenando en estos momentos, no preocupándome por esta sabandija. Pero… es inaceptable que haya sido tan fácil la manera en que perdió esa batalla. Ni siquiera porque es de clase baja puedo dejar las cosas así._

_Por dentro casi rio cuando Bulma me preguntó sobre la custodia de Trunks. Já, ¿me cree un desalmado? Tampoco pienso eso, solo me ganaría el odio de mi hijo si le prohíbo ver a su madre… Pero tampoco quiero dejarlo con ella, ese insecto llamado Yamcha viene muy seguido, y estoy seguro de que no es a habar sobre el clima precisamente._

_Bulma comienza a despertar, por lo que me pongo de pie y me acerco a ella. La insecta también se acerca, bah, ¿qué más da? Ya la vio, ya no importa. Comienza a abrir los ojos, me ve primero, está desorientada. Luego dirige su mirada a la cabeza de palmera. Suelta un grito._

—¿Qué te pasó?— _pregunta, está asustada y nerviosa._

— _Verás, estaba con Vegeta y luego llegó Bebidi y me convirtió. Luego Vegeta lo mató_ — _dice. Diablos, cómo detesto esa voz tan infantil, es estúpida._

—Vaya, eso no me sorprende, Vegeta es así… ¿Pero por qué ese mago desperdiciaría su magia para hacerte esto? No tiene sentido…— _deduce._

—Tal vez se equivocó en la pronunciación…

—Tal vez tengas razón… Dime, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bueno… no me siento muy diferente… Sólo… que no puedo volar, ni soporto cargar mucho peso… Mi energía se desestabilizó…

—De acuerdo… Necesitas que te hagan unos análisis— _baja de la camilla y se acerca a un teléfono. Comienza a marcar un número, luego se lleva el dispositivo a la oreja_ —. Lamentablemente, yo no te los podría hacer bien. Necesitamos un especialista para saber si sólo es algo exterior, o si de verdad es algo completo, y que no haya algunas alteraciones… Iré a mi habitación, necesito descansar. Espera aquí, él vendrá en unos minutos más… Descuida, es de confianza…

_Luego de que dijo eso, sale. Rayos, ahora estoy solo con esta sabandija vulgar. Me siento en la orilla de la camilla, y ella, como siempre, hace lo que yo: se sienta a un lado mío. Está muy cerca, demasiado diría yo, no me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal…_

**_Fin del POV_ **

—¿Acaso no puedes sentarte en otro lugar? Estás demasiado cerca—dijo. Ella lo vio con una sonrisa.

—Perdón, Vegeta… Oye, quería hablar contigo de algo—su voz se escuchaba con cierto nerviosismo, se veía levemente inquieta.

—Habla, si lo vas a hacer…—dijo al ver su silencio.

—¿Estás bien?—eso lo tomó desprevenido.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó en tono desinteresado. Ella sólo suspiró.

—Me refiero a tus sentimientos, Vegeta—dijo. Él se sorprendió ante eso—. Sé que no te agrado en lo absoluto, es más, sé que me odias… Pero yo… te estimo demasiado, Vegeta. Por eso me preocupo por ti. No es normal que dejes de entrenar, ni que te quedes sin aumentar ni un poco tu ki. Sólo quiero saber si estás bien, después dejaré de molestarte—dijo bajando la mirada.

El príncipe sólo veía al frente, sus brazos estaban cruzados y su mente hundida en sus pensamientos. Relajó levemente su expresión y volteó a verla.

—Sí, lo estoy. No necesito de tu lástima, insecta—dijo, esas expresiones eran típicas en él, por lo que ella sonrió.

—Me alegro demasiado, Vegeta…—dijo, sonaba con total sinceridad.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió, por lo que ambos, por reflejo, dirigieron su vista hacia ella. Vieron a un hombre de cabellera castaña, vestido con una bata blanca, que llevaba un maletín en manos.

—Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Nagano, estoy especializado en ginecología—dijo. Colocó su maletín sobre una mesa y comenzó a sacar sus utensilios—. Señor, le pido por favor que me deje a solas con la señorita—dijo.

El de cabellera en forma de flama gruñó un poco. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer? Lo mejor era que revisaran a su rival para que descartaran algún defecto que pudiera causar problemas antes de que lo puedan regresar a la normalidad. Bajó de un brinco, y, aún con sus brazos cruzados, caminó hacia la salida.

Sin embargo, antes de siquiera poner un pie afuera, escuchó algo que le molestó demasiado:

—Señorita, le voy a pedir que se quite toda la ropa…

***

—¡Y no te acerques, maldito insecto!—dijo cerrando de un portazo.

Su ceño estaba completamente fruncido, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, su venita en la frente estaba palpitando y desprendía un aura oscura. La de cabellera alborotada se acercó a él.

—Vegeta…—le llamó.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!—respondió con su mal genio.

—¿Por qué te enojaste?—preguntó. Su inocencia era demasiada, eso notó el mayor.

—¿Acaso no te dabas cuenta de lo que ese sujeto pretendía? Aghh, no debes andar desnudándote frente a la gente extraña, que te quede claro…—dijo frustrado.

—¿Acaso él me quería ver al igual que como ve el Maestro Roshi sus revistas?—preguntó ladeando la cabeza. El mayor asintió lentamente con una mirada asesina—.Vaya, Dieciocho siempre lo golpea cuando la ve de ese modo, dice que es un viejo pervertido, porque según lo que dijo es malo que la mire de ese modo…—dijo. El príncipe seguía en el mismo estado—. Entonces, gracias por defenderme, Vegeta—dijo con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro adquirió un tono carmín en sus mejillas al escuchar eso. ¿Acaso había protegido a una vil guerrera de clase baja? No, sólo actuó porque era inaceptable que, siendo saiyajin, un humano quisiera aprovecharse de ella de ese modo. Sí, seguro era eso… ¿Entonces por qué sentía que no?

—¡Vegeta!—gritó la peliazul. Abrió la puerta y entró, detrás de ella venía el pobre doctor golpeado y sangrando, con sus gafas rotas aún puestas—. ¡¿Por qué golpeaste al médico?!—la mujer estaba completamente furiosa, encaraba sin miedo al de cabellera azabache.

—¿Ahora yo, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, debo darle explicaciones a una humana?—dijo sarcásticamente.

—Sí, Vegeta, dime: ¿por qué golpeaste al doctor? Vino a revisarla—señaló a la pelinegra.

—Pues ese “doctor de confianza” realmente iba a revisarla—dijo, eso desconcertó a la mujer.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que tenía otras intenciones…—dijo secamente girando su rostro hacia otro lado.

—Es que el doctor me dijo que tenía que quitarme la ropa—dijo la menor viendo mal al castaño.

—¿Acaso es eso Vegeta?—suspiró—. ¿Estás celoso de que alguien la vea?—preguntó.

—¡No uses palabras que no existen! Agh, qué mujer tan vulgar—dio media vuelta y se acercó a la ventana—. Sólo recuerda lo que te dije, los saiyajin tenemos el sentido del olfato más desarrollado… Está en nuestra naturaleza distinguir cuando un macho se acerca a la hembra con otras intenciones, así uno puede defender lo que es suyo…—explicó y salió volando.

Llegó al techo y se sentó, con una pierna recogida y otra estirada, veía la ciudad con enojo. Realmente le molestó ese comentario por parte de esa mujer.

**_POV Vegeta_ **

_Realmente es una mujer muy vulgar, siempre con sus malditas insinuaciones fuera de lugar. Además, ¡cómo grita! Ni siquiera sé por qué me fije en ella, ¿acaso realmente su fuerza de carácter era tal, que me enamoré de ella a pesar de sus estruendosos gritos? Bah, ¡qué más da!_

_Aunque… ¿celoso? ¿Yo, el Príncipe de los saiyajin, celoso de que un estúpido humano vea a aquella sabandija desnuda? No me interesa._

_Además, ¿por qué debería estarlo? No tengo intenciones de tener alguna especie de relación con la idiota de Kakarott. Es una simple guerrera de clase baja, yo que soy de la realeza, no tengo por qué juntarme con ella._

_Pero ahora que lo pienso, sería incluso mejor que volver con Bulma… Así que, como no voy a regresar con esa mujer tan gritona, tampoco debe hacerse a la idea que entre Kakarotta y yo puede haber algo._

_Sólo que ese médico tenía otras intenciones, pude olerlo, no las feromonas tal cual, pero sí sentí también el cambio leve de temperatura en el ambiente. Se estaba calentando mientras yo salía…_

_¿Y ahora el interesado soy yo? Hmph, las humanas pueden ser tan estúpidas… O más bien ciegas… Como sea, creo que ya estuve mucho tiempo afuera, ya casi oscurece por completo, llevo mucho tiempo pensando, sería bueno regresar para saber qué hacer para que aparezca de nuevo el idiota de Kakarotto… Debo retomar un entrenamiento y más arduo que el anterior, ¿y qué mejor que con la persona que está más cerca de mi nivel?_

_Ahora que lo pienso, ¿acaso llamarán a ese dios dragón de nuevo? Hmph, de seguro Trunks y Goten serán quienes vayan a buscar las esferas con ese radar… Y luego todo el congreso de insectos se reunirá aquí actuando como sabandijas sorprendidas y entrometidas por lo que pasó…_

_No me había puesto a pensar en la terrícola… De seguro gritará cuando vea qué le ocurrió al imbécil de Kakarotto. Y es que, técnicamente, desapareció. La persona que está ahora es completamente distinta a la que está ahora. La actitud es la misma, pero incluso la cara de idiota es diferente…_

_Bajo de un brinco, llego al balcón que da a la sala. Entro y la veo ahí, sentada en el posa brazos del sofá. Ve a Bulma, ella llama por teléfono. Me acercó a ellas. No tengo el menor interés de qué pasó pero…_

—¿Y bien?— _pregunto. Esa mujer de nuevo con sus sonrisas burlonas una vez cuelga._

—Creí que no te interesaba— _¡aigh! La voy a matar si sigue con esas estúpidas caras y tonitos de voz inocente…_

—Soy el Príncipe, debo saber qué ocurre con todos los saiyajin— _giro mi cabeza hacia otro lado. Si sigo viendo ese rostro estoy seguro de que agotaré la poca paciencia que me queda y tomaré ese pequeño cuello entre mis manos y lo apretaré con fuerza._

—Está bien, realmente es estable considerando que es mujer ahora— _dice ella_ —. Realmente está todo como debería estar, y dentro de unos días tendrá su primer ciclo.

_¿Ciclo? ¿A qué demonios se refiere con “ciclo”? ¿”Ciclo” de qué? Hmph, odio sentirme excluido de lo que dicen, detesto no estar al tanto de lo que saben… Pero no voy a rebajarme a preguntarle…_

—Su energía deberá estabilizarse en unos días, al punto de tener la misma fuerza que antes…— _agrega. Perfecto, si para entonces aún no vuelve a la normalidad, entrenaré con ella, está al nivel, eso es todo…_

—Bulma, ¿qué te dijo Gohan?— _pregunta con miedo. ¿Miedo? Pero si (muy a mi pesar…), es la más fuerte del universo, ¿a qué le teme? Bah, debe ser a la terrícola…_

—Vendrá en unos minutos, pero… creo que Milk y Goten estaban cerca… ella lo escuchó, creo que también vendrán.

_Lo que me faltaba, el congreso de sabandijas empezará antes de lo que imaginaba._

—Ay, no. Cuando Milk me vea se molestará mucho…—¿ _acaso tiembla? ¿Por qué le teme tanto? Con una simple esfera de energía es capaz de matarla. ¿Por qué no tiene carácter? Eso es lo que pasa cuando se junta demasiado con sabandijas miedosas…_

**_Fin del POV_ **

****

—Estoy segura de que si Milk te ve no pasará nada…—dijo Bulma. La menor tenía una leve expresión de preocupación, y el príncipe murmuraba, maldecía todo aquello que odiaba de esa situación.

—¿Si yo veo qué?—preguntó una voz femenina. Gohan la cargaba en brazos, y más atrás venía Goten. Entraron por el balcón y ahí él la bajó, la mujer se adentró a la sala de estar y vio algo que la dejó impactada.

—¿Q-qué le pasó a… a…?—señalaba a la pelinegra de cabellera alborotada con una expresión de nervios.

—¿P-papá?—preguntó tembloroso Gohan. Vio a su madre dejarse caer hacia atrás, por lo que la tomó antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

—¿Qué pasó, Bulma?—preguntó Goten, quien, hasta ahora, parecía que era el que mejor podía articular frases coherentes.

—Siéntense, por favor—pidió a la familia Son. Todos tomaron asiento en los sofás, y el príncipe se acomodó contra la pared, recargado, de pie, un tanto distanciado de todos y con su rostro girado hacia otro lado, pero pendiente de lo que la peliazul decía—. Ah, Milk está despertando…

—¿Qué pasó?—murmuró ella. Vio a su alrededor, y vio una vez más a la de cabellera alborotada. Pero esta vez estaba levemente más tranquila, por lo que se mantuvo consciente—. ¿Qué le pasó?—esta vez se dirigió a la peliazul.

—Verán… ¿Recuerdan a Babidi?—preguntó ella.

—Ah, sí… Hace un año y medio, cuando fue el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, y que unos sujetos absorbieron mi energía, ellos se la llevaron a Babidi para que Majin Buu la recibiera y pudiera salir del huevo…—dijo Gohan—. Era un mago, él fue quien pudo apoderarse de la mente de los que tenían más maldad, poseerlos y hacer que actúen a su voluntad…

—Excepto con Vegeta, porque su orgullo era demasiado grande como para dejarse controlar—dijo la pelinegra sonriente. El príncipe sintió una calidez proveniente de su rostro, tenía sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas a causa de la insinuación.

—¿Acaso él regresó, Bulma? Pero, ¿cómo?—indagó Gohan. Ella sólo negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—Al parecer tenía un hermano, y él fue el responsable de esto…

—Y creo que se equivocó al pronunciar porque sus palabras eran raras…—dijo la de cabello azabache.

—Entiendo…—murmuró el hijo mayor.

—Bulma, tendremos que buscar las esferas del dragón, ¿verdad?—preguntó Milk. Por muy extraño que pareciera, ella estaba tranquila.

—Sí… Pero será dentro de unos días…—frunció el ceño con molestia, y todos se percataron de ello—. Al parecer, Trunks y Goten estuvieron jugando con él y lo rompieron hace dos meses, y apenas me enteré de ello ayer, cuando lo encontré hecho pedazos en un cajón…

—¿Qué? ¿Goten?—el menor veía al suelo mientras su madre lo veía fijamente—. Lo siento, Bulma—se disculpó a nombre de su hijo. Su actitud no pasaba del todo desapercibida, al menos no para todos, los saiyajin puros estaban notando eso. La menor sólo se lo tomaba como un cambio de actitud normal, que la mujer estaba cambiando para bien. En cambio, el príncipe sentía que algo andaba mal.

—Está bien, tardaré máximo dos días en arreglarlo, no te preocupes… En realidad no estoy molesta con Goten… Estoy enojada con Trunks, él sabe perfectamente dónde están las cosas, y sabe que no me gusta que entren a mi laboratorio a jugar…

—Pff… si no estuviera tan consentido…—murmuró con cinismo el príncipe, pero eso fue audible para la mujer.

—¿O sea que tú sí te puedes molestar porque toca tu cámara de gravedad, pero yo no porque toca mis inventos?—exclamó ella enojada, viendo al de cabellera en forma de flama. Estaba cada quien en su extremo, y la familia Son en medio de esa discusión, empezando a incomodarse.

—Se ve que no entiendes, ¿verdad? Si llegase a programarla a una gravedad muy alta, podría hacerse daño—dijo él furioso. La mujer calló ante eso, él sólo desvió la mirada.

—Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos, ¿no crees, mamá?—propuso Gohan con su voz nerviosa.

—¿Eh? Sí, mañana tengo que ir temprano a hacer las compras…—respondió ella.

—¿Te quedas aquí?—preguntó la peliazul viendo a la menor de cabellera azabache.

—Bulma, no quiero ser molestia—respondió moviendo sus manos de un lado al otro.

—Anda, así podré hacerte estudios en caso de ser necesario, y monitorear tu energía—agregó.

—Está bien…—giró a ver a la otra azabache—. ¿Puedo, Milk?—preguntó.

—Sí, está bien—dijo—. Bulma, necesito hablar contigo—pidió. Ella asintió y las dos salieron de la sala.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó Gohan a quien antes era su padre, pero ahora era… ¿cómo su madre? Ni él sabía qué podría ser.

—Bien, sólo que no puedo volar ni cargar cosas pesadas…—dijo ella. Luego observó a su hijo menor, quien estaba viendo al suelo, apenado. Sonrió y le revolvió su cabellera—.Tranquilo, Goten, todo saldrá bien…

—…—no respondió, sólo jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó cálidamente.

—Es que… quería quedarme aquí, con Trunks… Mamá me dio permiso, pero… estoy preocupado por él, me dijo que cree que…—hizo una pausa. El príncipe notó que el niño lo vio de reojo y luego se acercó al oído de la mujer, para susurrarle algunas cosas.

—Hmph—se alejó hacia la cocina, para buscar algo para comer. Antes de abrir la puerta, escuchó voces provenientes de ahí adentro. Como no tenía interés en “los asuntos de las terrícolas”, dio media vuelta, se iba a ir. Pero escuchó algo ahí que lo desconcertó.

— _Así que los resultados dieron positivo…_ —dijo Bulma.

_—Sí, por eso empezaré a pasar más tiempo con mis hijos, ya sabes, antes de que suceda eso…_

_—Milk, no sé qué decir… Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, no soportaré que tú…_

_—¿Muera? Lo sé, pero hasta que no encuentren una cura, tendré que afrontar eso… No he encontrado la manera de decírselo a los niños, pero… creo que lo haré más adelante… Aún hay esperanza…_

_—De acuerdo… Entonces, ¿realmente quieres que se quede aquí? Está estable en su totalidad, por eso puede ir con ustedes, no es necesario que le haga análisis. Lo dije porque como no puede volar, les sería un poco complicado llevarla con ustedes, pero si quieres les presto un auto y…_

_—No, está bien, que se quede… Después de todo, creo que está bien, Goten quiso pasar la noche aquí, Trunks lo invitó y pues… Así pasará más tiempo con…—_ hizo una larga pausa, la cual extrañó al príncipe, que creyó que notaron su presencia _—. La verdad me sorprende que esto haya pasado. Es decir, te creo cualquier otra cosa, pero ¿esto? Sólo no invites al Maestro Roshi…—_ ambas rieron.

_—¿Te confieso algo? Claro, siempre y cuando no te lo tomes a mal…_

_—Anda, dime, te he contado todo con respecto a mi situación desde hace mucho, sabes que no me afectará nada…_

_—Creo que quien se sorprendió más fue Vegeta—_ el príncipe se sorprendió al ser pronunciado su nombre en aquella conversación _—. Es decir, sé que nuestra relación, como personas, es pésima… Pero, aun así espero que le vaya bien aunque no se lo demuestre… A lo que quiero llegar es que él dijo que “sería capaz de juntarse con una guerrera de clase baja”…_

_—Sus deseos se le cumplieron, ¿eh?_

_—Jajaja, pero es tan orgulloso… Además, es hombre. ¿Acaso crees que se dará cuenta de “tú ya sabes qué”?_

_—Está bien, te creo… Pasado mañana seguimos hablando de eso, me imagino que para entonces ya habrás arreglado el radar, eres muy lista… Pero ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo está eso de que conseguiste el vestido del diseñador…?_

El príncipe decidió dejar de escuchar aquella conversación que “no le incumbe”. Subió a su antigua habitación para tomar algunas cosas y después largarse de esa casa otra vez. Pero no podía sacarse algunas cosas de la cabeza, ¿por qué parecía que las mujeres terrícolas hablaban en otro idioma?

Supiró frustrado y se adentró en su alcoba. Tomó unos cuantos cambios de ropa y los metió dentro de una maleta deportiva, además de otras cosas importantes y salió volando por la ventana.

Llegó a un prado, donde el único sonido era el del agua que caía de una castada cercana. Se recostó bajo un árbol y se dispuso a observar el cielo estrellado, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

***

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegó ahí, tres horas para ser exactos, el reloj oscilaba a marcar alrededor de la una de la madrugada, no había dormido en ningún momento, sólo observaba el espacio, viendo las estrellas y recordando algunos planetas por las posiciones.

Sintió una presencia acercarse, pero no se movió de lugar ni ocultó su ki, dejó que llegara a su lado. Vio a la de cabellera alborotada bajar de un brinco de la nube amarilla y ella se sentó a su lado.

—Vegeta, sé que me odias, pero Goten me dijo algo y… quiero pedirte un favor—él sólo la vio con molestia por arruinar su paz—. Aunque tú ya no quieras estar con Bulma, sigue frecuentando a Trunks… Al parecer, él se dio cuenta de que ustedes ya no se quieren—pidió.

El príncipe se quedó pensando unos minutos en ello, realmente quería a su hijo, aunque jamás lo demostraba, y en el fondo le preocupaba cómo saldría afectado más adelante por su situación.

—Ya hablaré con él más adelante…—fue lo único que dio por respuesta.

La menor sonrió y se recargó en el tronco del árbol. Colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Luego se volvió a acomodar, flexionó sus piernas y las abrazó. Así permaneció unos minutos.

—No lo hagas—pidió luego de un rato. El mayor se desconcertó demasiado, eso fue evidente en su expresión. Ella siguió—. Por favor, no lo hagas—lo vio con una expresión de súplica—.No quisiera que vuelvas a asesinar gente inocente, que viajes de planeta en planeta, perdido, buscando lugares para vender… No vuelvas a ser el de antes, Vegeta… Por favor…

—¿Por qué dices eso?—realmente no sabía a qué llegaba aquellas palabras. Vio que la menor tenía los ojos vidriosos.

—Vegeta, tal vez tú no te has dado cuenta, pero yo sí, y sé que los demás también lo han hecho…—se limpió las lágrimas con su antebrazo y lo vio seriamente—. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, y te tengo un gran aprecio… No quiero tener que matarte cuando ya haya recuperado mis energías…

—¿A qué vienen todas esas estupideces que estás diciendo?—dijo ya molesto.

—Vegeta… siento una gran maldad proviniendo de ti… Y ésta va en aumento…


End file.
